Raw
by Crave My Heart
Summary: A oneshot featuring Felicity and Gemma. Set during TSFT, no major spoilers. Just drabble really. R&R, no flames please.


I randomly thought of this and just started typing. it is set in 'The Sweet far Thing' but their are no MAJOR spoilers. I made the girls slightly out of character, unfortunately. I apologise. /  
Naturally, I own nothing or this would have been in the book. xD

* * *

All the blood drained from her face as she turned and crouched beside the younger girl. She held her umbrella over all three. Herself, the younger girl, and the 'lying' doll. "What do you mean, the doll lies, Polly?" The blonde asked, looking horrified.  
"She says uncle is a bad person. She's a horrible dollie!" The young girl cried out, sounding distressed. "Did you lock your door like I said, too keep the monsters out?" Felicity asked intently. "Yes, but the monsters still get in." Polly responded, wide eyed.  
Felicity's eyes glinted with slight hatred, but she quickly masked it and then brushed the doll's face off, "I had a doll that people said told lies. But it was telling the truth." She said. "The rest of the world is a lie, not you and me." She said, looking at Polly meaningfully. Polly nodded, and then skipped beside Felicity, seemingly cheered by the idea that her doll wasn't a liar.

I and Felicity sat in her room looking at all of her things. It was much nicer than my room at Grandmama's. I was sitting on a settee and Felicity is on her bed. She had been rather quite all day, since she spoke with Polly. No one else would notice it. But I know Felicity; she looked dead in her eyes when no one is looking.  
"Felicity...it's not your fault." I said in a small voice. "It's-"  
"What do you know about whose fault it is? Of course it's mine." She said hatefully. She looked at me when eyes that had every single emotion possible in them. But the most noticeable ones were hate and sadness. "No, it's not." I replied. Why am I trying to help her? She'll only push me away.  
She blinked back tears. Felicity was on the verge of crying! I'd never seen her be anywhere near nears before, I was rather shocked, to say the least.  
"And now he's doing the same thing to Polly. It's awful. I remember it so well. I have nightmares." She said slowly, in a barely audible tone. I had to lean in to hear her properly. "I don't really like Polly, but I don't want that to happen to her!" Felicity said softly, brushing away tears.  
She rather suddenly gave a bitter sarcastic laugh that was possibly too loud and made me jump backwards, "And mother won't believe her. She didn't believe me." She said, nodding with a bitter smile plastered on her face. A mockery of how she normally looked.  
"And she'll just tell Polly she's a bad girl and get mad at _Polly_. Because it's _her_ fault." She said in a slightly hostile tone. I had no idea what to say. I'd never seen Felicity be so raw. Not even with Pippa. "Felicity, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? For having a better life than me? You were never hurt like me, is that why you're so sorry?" She asked, in a voice so full of hate I was frightened she may attack me. It must have shown on my face because she looked slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you Gemma; I just hate this, so much." She said.  
"I do too. You don't deserve for this to happen to you. Nor Polly." I'd never really felt bad for Felicity, but I somehow did. I blinked and looked down at the ground, "Did Pippa know?" I ask gently.  
Felicity's eye's softened at the mention of Pippa, "Yes." She said softly. "Pippa knows a lot about me." She said, smiling softly. I felt envious, she likes Pippa more than me, I know. Pippa is a better friend, I suppose.  
Felicity dried her eyes with a handkerchief, "What sort of dress do you suppose I will wear for me debut?" She asked, changing the subject. I felt a bit more comfortable, at least Felicity it back to herself. "Something scandalous, I assume." I said in as cheerful a voice as I could manage. "Well, of course. But what colour, come on now, guess!" She said, sitting on the settee beside me.  
And like that our former conversation is totally forgotten and we are talking about our debuts, and how hard it is to curtsy, and how we both wish we could go off on our own without a care.


End file.
